


Somebody’s Going to Snap

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Etta Knows All, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, No plot at all, One Shot, PWP, Smut, pre OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Sundance was pacing in front of the barn, his horse standing in the coral a few feet away, watching with trepidation and no doubt wondering if her rider was gearing up for another twelve hour trek. Butch leaned against the corner of the building, crossing his arms and waiting. Sundance didn’t talk much, but he was working up to something, Butch could tell. He didn’t want to deal with it, but he would. Frankly, Etta scared him more than going to jail did, so he would deal with it.“This ain’t right,” Sundance muttered finally. “None of this is right. It’s like I’m walking on eggshells around you two.”
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Etta Place, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy/Etta Place
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Somebody’s Going to Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Me, to my friend: I’m not sure how far this catapult is throwing me but I’m concerned it’s going to land me in the trash heap marked ‘there isn’t enough fanfiction, write it yourself.’ 
> 
> The next morning: Yup. Have landed. 
> 
> Gah this movie got in my brain, I watched it for the first time as an adult the other day and wow. I had only ever seen it at about 14 and obviously Missed a lot. Anyway. Have some smut. Kinda mild smut, but it’s still smut.

Sundance’s chair didn’t topple over as he shoved it back and left the house, screen door slamming behind him, but only because the small bookcase caught it as it fell. Butch sighed, staring at his plate, but he didn’t move to follow him. After a minute, Etta kicked him under the table and he jumped. 

“Ow, what was that for?” he demanded and she jerked her head at the door. 

“Go after him,” she said. 

“Now why would I do a thing like that? He’s just as like to punch me as talk to me,” Butch grumbled and Etta rolled her eyes. 

“Go,” she said, kicking him again. 

Swearing, Butch stumbled out of the house, hopping while he tried to rub his shin. He looked around in the twilight, squinting, though he would never admit to the fact that his night visions was getting worse the older he got, and he spotted movement around the front side of the barn. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and headed across the yard.

Sundance was pacing in front of the barn, his horse standing in the coral a few feet away, watching with trepidation and no doubt wondering if her rider was gearing up for another twelve hour trek. Butch leaned against the corner of the building, crossing his arms and waiting. Sundance didn’t talk much, but he was working up to something, Butch could tell. He didn’t want to deal with it, but he would. Frankly, Etta scared him more than going to jail did, so he would deal with it.

“This ain’t right,” Sundance muttered finally. “None of this is right. It’s like I’m walking on eggshells around you two.”

Butch shifted a little, frowning. Sure he joked about stealing Etta from Sundance, joked about she and him already being as close to involved as two people could be without sex, but he was never serious. He loved Etta, but he respected Sundance too much to do anything like that. His comment at dinner must have been a bit too much for Sundance though.

“Listen, you know I’d never-”

“Ah hell Butch, this ain’t about Etta and you know it, don’t get all noble on me now. You know it’s her choice whose bed she’s in.”

“Well, she’s in yours,” Butch pointed out, as if that settled the issue.

“And this ain’t about her,” Sundance growled, tugging at his hair, back to Butch. 

“Then what the hell is it about?” Butch demanded, his own temper feeling a little ragged, despite the fact that he almost never got mad. Sundance had one hell of a skill set, and it included being one of the only people who could rattle Butch.

“It’s about you,” Sundance snapped. “And me,” he said quieter.

“What about you and me?” Butch asked, fighting not to fidget. 

“Damn, you can be an obstinate prick when you want to be, can’t you,” Sundance sighed. 

“Big word there kid,” Butch teased and Sundance chuckled. 

“Obtuse, too,” he said, turning to glance sidelong at Butch.

“Etta been teaching you big fancy words?” Butch asked, relaxing as Sundance turned to him.

“Some,” Sundance muttered, coming to stand in front of Butch, hands tucked in his pockets. “We need to figure this out, because if we keep going like this one of us is going to snap.”

“What’s to figure?” Butch asked, arms still crossed. His toes were tapping in his boot, the only nervous tick he allowed himself to have, even though his insides were churning and his heart was pounding. 

“Ah, hell,” Sundance sighed, then took three steps forward and leaned over Butch’s crossed arms, kissing the other man right on the lips.

Butch froze with a sharp intake of breath, his mind going a mile a minute for a few seconds before everything in his head fell silent. He felt Sundance pull away and one hand snapped out, curling around his shirt and dragging him back, pushing off the wall of the barn and into the kiss, his eyes dropping shut. 

Sundance groaned as Butch pressed them together and his arms came up, holding on tight as they kissed, suddenly sloppy and desperate and perfect. 

“I think that might be considered snapping,” Butch said quietly, his breath coming hard when they pulled apart. Sundance didn’t go far, leaning his forehead against Butch’s, eyes still closed.

“Shut up,” he said fondly and Butch chuckled.

“She knows?” he asked and Sundance nodded. 

“Of course.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Butch asked and Sundance pulled back, scowling.

“The problem is you, I had no idea how you felt, still don’t if I’m honest,” he told Butch.

Butch took a breath, then tugged Sundance forward, hands buried in his hair as he kissed him, slow and deep and full of feeling, showing him everything he wasn’t good at saying. He felt Sundance practically melt against him and he stumbled as he walked them backward toward the barn door, urged on by Sundance’s fingers at the buttons of his shirt. 

There was no grace or coordination as they tumbled into a haystack, shirts unbuttoned and fingers tugging on belts and zippers until Butch could get them out of their pants, both gasping as their cocks pressed together. Butch got Sundance’s shirt open and a hand on his chest, though Sundance was still wearing his jacket and making no move to pull away far enough to get rid of it.

They moved inelegantly as they rubbed against each other, but it was still the best thing Butch had felt in years, until Sundance stilled, his warm breath heavy against Butch’s collarbone.

“There’s oil inside,” Sundance said quietly. He pressed his fingers tight against Butch’s lower back, arm tangled under Butch’s mostly unbuttoned shirt. He’d missed one button in the middle in the quest to get his hands on Butch’s skin.

“Sundance,” Butch said, tightening the arm around his waist and drawing him back from where he had already started to pull away. “Just this time, I’d rather have you to myself,” he said softly. He knew if they went inside it would become something else, something he wasn’t opposed to in the least, but not now.

Sundance snorted as he settled his weight back on Butch carefully, the hay beneath them crackling and creaking. “What, you’d rather have me in the stinky old barn than share?” 

“Just this time,” Butch said, voice soft. He was giving too much away, he knew it, but he’d hidden his feelings deep inside for too long, he couldn’t do it anymore. 

Sundance swallowed, taking in the look on Butch’s face in the dim light and nodded, a wave of something he wasn’t quite ready to put a name to washing over him as he leaned down and captured Butch’s mouth with his own, groaning at the contact. 

Butch slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Sundance’s cock and grinning at the full body shudder that went through him as he stroked slowly.

“Fuck,” Sundance groaned, breaking the kiss and moving across Butch’s jaw to the spot just below his ear, where he bit down as Butch twisted his hand just so and Sundance shuddered.

“Ain’t that what we’re doing?” Butch smirked and Sundance laughed, turning his head so he could kiss Butch again, slow and sweet.

“Want to do it proper,” Sundance muttered, kissing between words. “Want you all spread open for me, want you in me, want everything, Butch.”

Butch quietly filed away that this was the first and only time he’d ever heard Sundance babble, right along with the fact that it was his new favourite thing and he couldn’t wait to have Sundance on his back, babbling incoherently while Butch had his mouth wrapped around Sundance’s cock, but that would have to wait until later. Now he smirked, tugging his hand faster, shifting a little to get a better grip, grinning when Sundance shook above him, his hips moving in time with Butch’s hand.

“Come on, let me see that pretty face,” Butch whispered, cupping Sundance’s jaw with his other hand and pulling him up. Sundance’s eyes were barely open, his eyes unfocused as he groaned. Butch ran his thumb over Sundance’s lower lip and gasped when Sundance leaned forward, sucking his thumb in and twirling his tongue around the end. Images sprung into Butch’s mind so fast he felt dizzy. 

“Butch,” Sundance groaned as his whole body jerked and Butch felt wetness on his hand. He stroked Sundance through it, memorising everything about his face as Sundance shuddered, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. When he finally blinked his eyes open again Butch grinned.

“Hey there,” he said and Sundance laughed hoarsely. Without a word he reached between them and took Butch’s cock in his hand, stroking him fast and perfect, grinning when Butch cursed, eyes rolling back in his head and back arched. It wasn’t long before Butch was seeing stars and he dug his fingers into Sundance’s shoulder blades as he came, the world whiting out for a few moments from the intensity. When he could breath again, he opened his eyes to find Sundance watching him fondly and he smiled, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

“Hmm,” Sundance hummed, deepening the lazy kiss just a little. “We should go in.”

Butch groaned, but nodded, allowing Sundance to move away. The blond got to his feet first, then pulled Butch up, picking a bit of straw out of his hair as Butch did up his pants. They half stumbled back to the house, and Butch came up short when he saw Etta on the porch waiting for them. He wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten her, but he really didn’t have any brain left after what had just happened, so he supposed this once he could be forgiven. 

“Well,” Etta said, arms crossed as she looked at the two of them. Butch fought the urge to rub a hand over the back of his head, and he knew he was blushing. His shirt was only half buttoned and Sundance hadn’t even bothered, just haphazardly tucked the ends into his pants, which he hadn’t buttoned either. Butch also knew they both stank like hay and sex.

“Well,” Sundance said, staring up at Etta where she stood on the porch. She held his eyes for a long moment before her face cracked in a grin.

“It’s about time,” she laughed, taking the two steps down and hugging Butch tightly. “Come on, I heated up some water. Neither of you are coming to bed stinking like that,” she smirked and Butch raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Sundance, who just shrugged. 

There wasn’t enough water to fill the small tub Etta had, but it was enough that they could clean up, Butch making a point to watch Sundance as he stripped out of his clothes and tossed them carelessly over a chair before he reached for soap and a cloth. Sundance smirked, half hidden by his moustache and retuned the favour as Butch stripped down. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked or near it before, but everything had shifted now and they both openly looked for the first time. 

Sundance reached out and caught Butch’s arm, pulling him close and kissing him softly, He let Sundance rub the cloth over him leisurely before returning the favour, hands wandering and exploring new territory for so long that Etta stuck her head back into the room and scowled at them both. 

“If you want to sleep in the barn,” she said and Sundance laughed, pulling away from Butch and going over to Etta, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Butch tossed the cloth in a corner for washing later and came over to them, slipping and arm around Sundance’s waist and pressing his front to the other man’s back as he hooked his chin over Sundance’s shoulder.

“Do I get me one of those?” he asked curiously and Etta chuckled, pulling away from Sundance and leaning over to kiss Butch softly. 

Butch hummed, smiling into the kiss. Etta’s lips were soft and sweet and in his head he was comparing them to Sundance, how well they matched. He really was the luckiest bastard alive.

After a moment Etta pulled back with a smile and shooed them into the bedroom, where they somehow all managed to situate themselves in the small bed, Sundance in the middle and Etta pulled against his chest, while Butch draped himself over Sundance’s back and tangled their legs together. Etta was wearing her plain summer nightgown, but he and Sundance were still naked as the day they were born and Butch promised himself as he dropped off to sleep, warm and feeling truly safe for the first time in years, that when he woke again, he was going to do everything in his power to make Sundance scream for him.


End file.
